Arguments
by prncessawesomeness
Summary: Ara and Add have always fought, even if it is about the slightest thing. AddxAra.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Its a new story! Hope you like it. :))

Elsword: Lord Knight  
Aisha: Elemental Master  
Rena: Wind Sneaker  
Raven: Reckless Fist  
Eve: Code Empress  
Chung: Deadly Chaser  
Ara: Yama Raja  
Add: MasterMind  
Elesis: Grand Master

I Don't Own.  
...

"Just give me the cake, and no one gets hurt."

"Ridiculous! It's mine!"

"As if! I touched it first."

"So what? Be a gentleman and just give it to the lady."

Elesis sighed. She never did understand the two. Always bickering about the smallest things. When she returned from her journey, they were exactly like this! She was getting annoyed with them.

It all started when Chung invited them to Hamel for dinner. Well, Rena was cooking so its pretty much heaven. Everyone came and everything went on smoothly. Well, except the dessert part.

"You could have my piece since I'm really full, and I could just share with Elsword." Aisha said, trying to lessen the bad mood.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Ara, can have your piece while I take the one on the plate!" Add said.

"No. Its fine." Ara said sweetly, "Everyone must have a piece of cake. I don't want your piece."

"Oh please! Just accept the freaking slice already so I could have another piece!" Add shouted. Quite desparately so he could get and finish another piece of the cake.

"That is it! You know what, Add? Let's just duel. It's pretty much easier if we did. Last one who stands gets the piece."

"Deal."

They both quickly stood up. Ara unleashed her dark orbs while Add summoned Apocalypse.

But before they could attack, Elesis and Chung intervened.

"There will be no fighting in my castle! You guys are acting like idiots!"

"For Pete's sake! It's just cake!"

"It is not just a cake, Elesis." Ara said, "It's Rena's Chocolate cake."

"So?" Elesis replied.

"Fine! I'm going back to my room!" Ara shouted while exiting the Dining room.

"She's so... Ugh! I'm going to my room as well." Add said. He walked towards the exit and disappeared from the room.

Chung and Elesis went back to the table and sat again in their respective seats. There was a pause. Rena sighed making everyone looked at her.

"You do know that was just sexual tension, right?" She asked.

"Affirmative." Eve said while drinking her tea which Ophelia have prepared for her.

"They just can't get together and not fight. They would have been a good couple." Aisha said. She sighed as well.

There was another pause when Elsword broke the silence.

"So, who's gonna eat the cake?"

...

Hey guys! So I just had to post this since the plot bunny visited me. It's going to be a AraxAdd fanfic since they need more of it. They might be a bit OOC, then I AM

Other couples will be included so don't worry.

I know that I still have to finish my other stories, but meh.

Wait for my next update! :))


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! Yey!

And for everyone who reviewed, a BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU! EVERYONE GETS VIRTUAL COOKIES! YEY!

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

I don't own.

...

After the cake incident last night, Ara didn't want to even go near to Add anymore. Sure, he was addicted to sweets but it was chocolate. How could she not have another piece of it?

Breakfast was an awkward moment. Both of them sat on opposite ends and the atmosphere in the room would have been cut with a knife.

It was already after breakfast and the day was too beautiful to spend it outside the castle. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. So Ara walked towards the garden.

She wasn't alone in the garden, which is a bit of a shame since she wanted to sleep in the garden alone.

Aisha and Elsword where both in the garden when they spotted Ara walking around. Well, Aisha spotted her when she was reading her book of spells while stroking his hair with her other hand. A habit she picked up. Elsword was currently napping and using Aisha's lap as his personal pillow.

He looks so innocent, Aisha thought and smiled.

Ara didn't want to pry on their couple moment. They looked so cute together. So when Aisha saw her she just held her hand up signaling that she would only be walking around. Aisha sent her a grateful smile and contiued reading and stroking Elsword's hair.

...

Today's breakfast was the most awkward thing Add has ever felt. Ara was silently stabbing her food with her fork and dark aura was slowly emmiting from her. Making him leave early from the dining room.

So he was now walking back to the kitchen to get something to eat. Preferably something sweet.

He was already near the kitchen doors when he saw Ophelia and Oberon going out with a tray full of cake and tea. He was debating whether he would follow them to stalk Eve or forget about it and eat. But his stomach has other plans making him do the latter.

Inside was almost as awkward as breakfast. Well, he didn't want to describe it but he has to or the author of this story would kill him.

Rena was sitting on the kitchen counter while Raven was standing between Rena's legs and he cornered her with both of his hands on Rena's sides. Rena's hands were lazily on his shoulders and met at the back of his head.

It would have been not really that sexual but they were both smiling, too widely, Rena's hair was out of its ponytail and was too messy, and Raven's shirt was unbuttoned all the way down. It didn't help that both of them were panting.

Rena didn't notice that there was a new person inside the kitchen, until there was a flash and they saw Add near the doorway.

~15 minutes earlier~

Rena was almost preparing lunch when a pair of arms hugged her from behind. She sighed.

"Raven, I'm busy."

Raven didn't reply. He just kissed Rena's shoulder making her blush.

"Seriously Raven, I need to prepare the lunch for every one now."

He didn't reply again. And again, he kissed her. But this time on her neck.

"R-Raven, stop it!" Rena blushed more and stuttered. Raven smirked, knowing that he was getting into Rena's nerves.

"If you don't stop, I'll seriously-" She was cut off when Raven nibble on her ear.

"Seriously what?" He whispered huskly.

Rena turned around and she put her hands around his shoulders.

"This."

And well, you could guess what happened after that.

~present time-

Add was too utterly shocked to sense that one of his dynamos has taken a picture. His jaw dropped at the scene.

The flash made Rena turn to Add's direction and blush like crazy. And made Raven glare at him.

"Ohh... Uhh... I'll just go now." After Add said that, he quickly left the kitchen and ran.

...

After seeing Aisha and Elsword, Ara felt happy for them. But she also felt envy. They had each other. Ara missed her brother very much. He was the only family she had. And now he was a demon, a demon that needs to be slain.

She heard faint music and she was enchanted by it. It was mellow and sweet. She followed it and saw the music room.

Inside the music room she saw Eve and Chung infront of the grand piano. Chung was playing and wearing his casual outfit and not his armor while Eve was sitting near him, humming to the tune Chung was playing.

Ophelia and Oberon was on the side of the room preparing a tray full of cake and tea. Both of them saw Ara but she quickly put a finger on her lips indicating them to be silent. And they obliged.

The three of them silently watched Chung play and Eve hum. Eve closed her eyes and leaned on Chung's shoulder. Chung stopped playing and he also leaned on Eve's head. Chung reached Eve's hand and he interlaced them. Ara watched them as she leaned on the doorway.

"That was a nice piece." Ara said.

Both of them turned around and saw her. Chung smiled while Eve still had her pokerface on.

Ophelia and Oberon quickly served the three of them. They sat together in a small circular table.

Chung still had his hand intertwined with Eve's. He had a smile on his lips while Eve seem unfazed with the fact that they were holding hands.

Ara watched them. The sting of envy came back. She quickly brush it off. She quickly drank her tea and stood up, suprising the two.

"I'm going now." Ara said.

"Okay." Chung said unsurely. Eve just looked at her, calculating her.

Before Ara could go out. Eve called Ophelia. There seemed to have a secret communication because Ophelia nodded and handed Ara a piece of cake.

Ara smiled at Eve and thanked her and left the room. She wasn't really hungry so she didn't want to eat it.

She walked around the castle while trying to find a way to eat a cake. She was a bit far already from the music room when she saw Add panting like he ran a marathon or something.

Ara felt a bit of guilt because he didn't get to finish his breakfast. And on the spur of the moment she shove the plate of cake to Add.

"Don't mention it." Ara said and quickly ran towards her bedroom leaving a confuse Add.

...  
Yey! New chapter!

Did your feels explode? Because my feels did. :3

RenaxRaven FTW!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own.

...

Ara woke up to another beautiful day. She stretched and got up from bed. After that, she cleaned herself, grabbed her spear, and went down to breakfast.

No one was in the dining room. Which was weird. In this time of the morning, the el gang would all be gathered here eating together. She checked the time. It was just nine o'clock, the time they usually eat together.

She was about to go to the kitchen to get something to eat when she heard a crash. Ara quickly ran towards the sound.

She thought of robbers, assassins, or killers, that might hurt her friends. But she only saw Chung beneath the stairs with his armor and canon sprawled on the ground like he tripped.

Chung got up and saw Ara. And he paled at the sight of her. He cursed himself internally and straightened himself.

"Good mor-"

"Where is everyone?" Ara asked innocently and smiled at him.

"O-Oh, umm... they..-" Chung began to speak but Ara pointed her spear at his throat.

"Where?" She asked again. But this time, a dark aura was surrounding her already. Chung gulped and prepared himself for the worst.

_linebreak_

Last night's news to Elsword was very delicate. It was about Ran, Ara's demon brother. He heard it from Elesis when she was out in Hamel City yesterday. Elesis told him that he was spotted near a cave.

~last night~

After eating dinner, Elsword went to Aisha and told her the news. They started to call the others in Aisha's room, except for Ara. This was too much for her. The last time they fought Ran, Ara was severely injured physically and emotionally. She didn't leave her room for days and she didn't even eat as well.

"We should leave early." Raven spoke up. "Leave while Ara is still asleep."

"I agree," Elesis said. "Remember what happened last time?"

"That will happen again if she comes with us." Eve said.

"So what? We'll just leave her tomorrow?" Aisha argued. "If that was me, I would hate you guys."

Elsword sighed and intertwined his hand with her hand. "Aisha, calm down."

"Don't. She's our friend, we can't just leave her like that." Aisha said.

"She's mature enough, she'll understand." Chung said trying to calm Aisha.

"If she's mature as you say, then let her fight." Add said which surprised all of them. Never have they thought that Add would say that to them. Their jaw dropped.

"What?" He said

"You just said something that complimented Ara. You, Add. You." Elesis said.

Add seemed to realize what he said and color rose to his cheeks. "Well, shemighthavegivenmeapieceofcake."

"She what?" Raven asked.

"I think he said that Ara gave him cake." Eve said while Ophelia and Oberon were at her side serving her tea.

"We can't let her see him." Rena said silently. They all look at her. She was silent all night until now. "We can't let her have the same kind of trauma to experience again." Rena looked at everyone in the room with pleading eyes. "I can make her sleep for a long time so we can go to the cave."

"But-" Aisha tried to argue but Elsword stopped her.

"Its settled then. First thing in the morning." Elsword said.

~present time~

The el gang was prepared to leave. They were waiting for Chung who talked to the guards so that Ara won't know where they went.

The front door of the storage room opened and saw a pale Chung. They were about to question him, but the sight of Ara answered their question.

Ara was beyond angry right now. She thought that they were friends. A dark aura was surrounding her and her dark orbs were slowly appearing.

"Ara," Elesis started to say to calm her down. "Before you say anything-"

"Oh don't bother, Chung already explained everything. In complete detail as well. Right, Chung?"

Chung didn't reply, he was too scared of Ara to answer. He just nodded and shrank to Ara's glare.

"How could you?" Ara asked silently, she couldn't understand them. It was about her brother. She could see and maybe save her brother from the demons.

"We didn't want you to get hurt, Ara." Rena explained.

"But I've trained hard already. I know my weaknesses and I'm ready. I can defeat him."

"We know that, we just-"

"Just what, Rena?" Ara asked her.

"Let's just stop this argument and kill the bastard we need to defeat." Add said desparately. He really wanted to get this over with.

"Fine."

_linebreak_

The group arrived to the cave withing 15 minutes of transportation. Ara was still in a bad mood but it was slowly beeing released.

"It's creepy in here." Aisha said.

"But all caves are creepy." Elsword replied.

"Touchè."

The gang walked in different directions until a blinding light shone from above. Once the light was gone, Ara only saw total darkness. She called out to her friends but no one answered. She started walking while waving her hands out infront of her. She continued what she was doing until she tripped on something. Typical.

She prepared for a hard, solid ground to hit her. Instead, it wasn't what she fell into. It was slowly falling up and down, almost like breathing, and it seemed like it was clothed. She tries to think what could she have fallen.

Then all of a sudden the lights were on again. And she could see what she have fallen into. Well, it's more of a who she have fallen into.

Add was underneath her. She blushed like crazy and quickly removed herself from him. Add got up, coughed and blushed as well. It was pretty awkward for both of them. They didn't speak for a while.

Then all of a sudden, monsters started to pour inside near them. Add readied his dynamos and started attacking. Ara stared for a while because of what happened a minute ago. Ara shook the feeling aside and held to her spear tightly. She was about to attack when she felt Eun's presence. She made the fox energy to flow into her. Her hair changed to white and she grew nine tails. And this is when she started to attack.

Add saw her transformation and when Ara started to attack, he joined her. Together, they attacked the monsters in unison. Like a team. It was the first time they were doing something good together.

They defeated the monsters. Ara sighed while Add straightened himself. Ara thought why they argued a lot when they could work as a team. She looked at him. She stared and thought of all the things she hated about him. Add saw her staring and making her blush more and quickly took her eyes off him.

Add coughed and said, "We should keep going."

Ara nodded. But before they could walk to a different path, a voice stopped them. The voice was the reason for Ara's pain and nightmares. She couldn't believe her brother. He was standing before her.

Add gave Ara a sideway glance and saw that she was shaking while gripping her spear so hard, her knuckles were turning white.

"Ara..." Ran said.

This made something snap inside of her. How could that demon say her name using her brother's mouth. She made a snap decision and decided to attack her brother without a plan. But Ran was to quick for her. He used his demonic powers to hit Ara. Resulting to Ara hitting the cave wall and her connection to Eun was terminated.

"Ara!"

She saw Add screaming her name and summoning Apocalypse to attack her brother. That was all she saw until darkness engulfed her.

...  
Yey for new chapter!

So Add and Ara are becoming closer. Slowly.

The drama of this chapter was hard though. Oh well.

Review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own.  
...

Ara woke up in a white room. She could only faintly remember her brother and Add fighting in the cave. She tried to sit up but her stomach was too painful. She noticed that it bandaged and her clothes were different. Her hair was not in its original do. She quickly scanned the room and saw the hairclip on the table near the bed, including her spear.

She remembered the room as the infirmary in Chung's castle. The door on her right opened and she saw Rena coming in with a tray of food.

Rena noticed that she was awake and smiled at her. "I brought food."

Ara gave her a grateful smile and accepted the tray while sitting up. When Rena placed the tray on the table, she saw chocolate pudding and quickly grabbed the dessert and ate it. Rena sat down beside her and watched her eat. Happy to know that the damage wasn't much.

"Tell me what happened?" Ara asked.

So Rena explained. She explained that everyone was partnered with a unusual person in the group. Rena was partnered with Eve, Raven was partnered with Aisha and Elesis, and Elsword with Chung. All of them completed the cave and was sent out after they defeated the monsters. When they saw Add, Ara was in his arms and unconscious.

"How many hours was I knocked out?" Ara asked.

"It's the second day already." She nodded her head to right. Ara saw Add on a chair fast asleep. He looked cute, Ara thought. But quickly shook the idea aside.

"He's been here from the very start." Rena explained.

Ara remained speechless. She didn't know what to say. Was it because he felt guilty that he was here all the time? Or was it because of something else? Friendship? Yes, definitely. That should be the only reason. And nothing else. But why did she felt disappointment when she thought of friendship as the only reason? Ara looked at Add again.

"Look, the others still doesn't know that your awake." Rena said. "I'll tell them that you're still resting."

Ara nodded her head. Rena stood up and walked towards the door. Before she walked outside she said something to Ara.

"I'm sorry." Rena said. "I should hav-"

"Don't worry about that." Ara said carelessly. "You were right anyway."

Rena smiled sadly at her. Then she walked out of the room.

"I know that you're awake." Ara said. This made Add twitch his lips upward into a smirk.

"You know me too well." Add said. He straightened himself and walked to the chair Rena once sat. "You look awful."

"Wow." Ara said monotonely. "Way to woo a lady, Add."

Add chuckled and stared at her. "You know, that pudding looks good." He said.

Ara only hummed in agreement, spooning another spoonful of the pudding and popping it to her mouth.

"And it gets better if you share, you know." Add said.

"Really?" Ara asked.

"Yep." Add replied while popping the 'p'.

"Too bad though. The owner doesn't like sharing food."

"But I have other ways Ara."

"Like what?" Ara said amusingly while spooning the pudding once again. She was about to eat it when Add held her wrist and controlled it. Making the spoon pour the pudding into his mouth.

Ara blushed like crazy. Never in her life have she fed a boy. Well, except for her father and her brother. Add notice the redness of her face and touched her forehead with his other hand. He was worried with her. Even though they fought all the time, they were commrades. After the cave incident and after seeing Ara so vulnerable like that, he felt something towards her. His heart  
ached when he saw Ara unconscious for 2 days. And his heart just leaped when he saw her awake. Maybe because they were commrades. Maybe he felt like he needed to protect her, like a big brother instinct. Yeah, that's it.

"Umm.. Add?" Ara asked.

"Yeah?" Their faces were really close by now.

"Your too close." She said.

Add seemed to understand Ara and blushed as well. He released the grip from her hand and on the forehead.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

Both of the remained quiet for awhile. No one seemed to want to break the silence. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was rather fitting, somehow.

"Why were we even fighting?" Add said as he broke the silence.

"I dunno. But it was Rena's cake after all. It was to die for."

"You're right. But why not start over?"

Ara giggled to his suggestion. "That is pretty weird, but what the heck. Hi, I'm Ara." She said while moving her right hand in the space between them, initiating a hand shake.

"Hello there, Ara." Add said while grabbing her hand to complete the hand shake. "My name's Add."

"Nice to meet you, Add."

"The same goes to you."

Little did the two know that they were being watched by the el gang in a secluded room that wasn't being used by any guests. Eve was the one infront of the screen, controlling the camera that Oberon have installed secretely. How did he did it, no one knows.

"Well, that was..."

"Weird?"

"Unimaginable?"

"Cute?"

The group all looked at Rena as she looked at the screen dreamily.

"I agree." Elesis said. Now, that was what the group was surprised with. "I win, Elsword."

Elsword just sighed and he digged in his pocket and took out the money he lost in his bet with his sister.

"You guys had a bet?" Aisha asked.

"Never hurt anybody, right.  
?" Elsword replied.

"Whatever."

The el gang continued to watch the screen. On the screen, Add and Ara were laughing together. Probably from a joke Add made. Then, Ara patted the bed. She seemed to be inviting Add in bed. Resulting into the dropping of the jaws of the group.

"Is she doing what I think she is doing?" Chung asked no one in particular.

"You guys are idiots." Aisha said. "Just because Ara patted the bed doesn't mean they're going to do something that bad!"

"Like what?" Raven asked.

"I don't know! Cuddling, maybe?" Aisha replied unsurely.

"Aisha is correct." Eve said while Ophelia fixed her hair. "Add was there for 2 days without proper bed rest. She might be giving him some space in the bed as a thank you for him."

"Then why didn't he left the room and sleep in his own bed?" Chung asked.

"Because I locked it."

All of them looked at Rena, shocked at what she have just said.

"I'm not even going to ask you why." Raven replied.

And they continued watching until everyone went to bed. Only Rena and Raven were alone in the deserted room.

Rena yawned.

"Let's go to bed." Raven suggested. Rena was already fast asleep when she was about to reply. Raven sighed and carried Rena in a piggy back ride toward her room in the castle. Once they were in her room, Raven laid her in bed and laid her comforter over her.

"Good night." Raven whispered into her ear and kissed her goodnight. Rena only mumbled in response. He was about to exit the room when Rena gripped his wrist and said, "I want my cuddle buddy too."

Raven chuckled. Rena was acting like a child again. He then complied to her wish rather than being attack with a dozen of arrows into his head. He didn't like that experience to happen again.

"You are so childish, you know?"

"But you love me for it."

"True."

...  
Yey for new chapter!

So, how was it?  
Tell me in the comments, okay?

Review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Yey for new chapter!  
I don't own.

...

Ara woke up to another beautiful day. It has been weeks since the incident in the cave with her brother. Her defeat was embarassing. A member of the Haan family and she was defeated, it was shameful. If she saw Aren again, she would be ready.

She got ready for today and went out of her bedroom. Fortunately, Add was also coming out from his bedroom. Her heart fluttered, which she thought was stupid. He was just a friend, a comrade no less. Then why?

"Good morning Ara." Add said while he struggled with his necktie. Ara giggled at his attempt. She set her spear aside and tried to fix Add's mess. Add's cheeks were pink due to the proximity of their faces. She's beautiful today, he thought. He quickly pushed the thought aside. She was a friend for pete's sake.

"Good morning as well." Ara said. Luckily, she had more luck in fixing his necktie. "Let's go to breakfast."

The both walked towards the dining room. Their pace wasn't slow nor fast. Neither of them seem to mind the silence. Ever since the day they were locked inside the infirmary (they still didn't know who did it but it didn't matter anyway), they just clicked. In a friendly way, and nothing else.

When they got into their destination, everyone was eating breakfast. Rena was serving everyone their plates. Add and Ara sat down near each other and began eating while greeting the el gang a good morning.

Ara was already in the middle of her breakfast when she saw Eve. Well, the thing was Eve has this dark aura around her. Even Oberon and Ophelia were backing away from her. Eve was drinking her tea, like always, but the weird thing was there was a stack of broken tea cups around her. Plus, her current cup was receiving cracks.

Ara was about to eat her pancake when she heard a teacup breaking. She looked at Eve and saw her hand dripping with tea and into her dress. She had her glare on her hand. Ophelia and Oberon quickly went to her side and cleaned her.

They were almost done when the doors of the dining room opened and revealing Chung.

"Eve-" Chung started to say but before he was even finished sayig her name, Eve was already out of the room.

A sigh was emitted from the prince as he sat down on his chair.

"What did you do this time?" Elsword said as Rena set a plate of food infront of Chung.

He thanked Rena and said, "Nothing!"

"Then why is she that angry?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah." Elesis said. "The last time she was that angry, there was- oh..."

Chung sighed in frustration. He didn't really want Eve to get angry. It wasn't even his fault! His parents were going to arrive tomorrow night and they wanted a celebration. A simple dinner would have sufficed. But no, they wanted a masquerade.

"Is it a ball again?" Ara asked. Seriously, what is with Chung's parents? They're just going to arrive, aren't they?

Chung laid his head on the table and sighed again.

"Silence means yes." Add replied while finishing his bacon. "What's wrong with a ball, anyway?"

"Remember last time?" Raven said.

"Eve was so angry at those girls who practically flung themselves at Chung." Rena explained. "She even sent out Ferdinand, remember?"

"Yeah, he was scary." Aisha said as she remembered. The ball room was practically detroyed due to Eve's rage. After that, Eve and Chung's parents didn't become best of friends.

"So you're saying that there's going to be a ball again?" Elsword asked.

"A masquerade." Chung mumbled.

"Then we're screwed."

_immalinebreaklol_

The girls were infront of Eve's room. Breakfast was done and Chung needed to arrange and prepare for the upcoming ball.

"You go in first Aisha." Elesis said.

"Why me!? Eve likes Rena!" Aisha replied while pushing Rena infront of the door.

So Rena knocked on the door and the girls peeked inside.

They saw Eve currently stabbing what looked like a voodoo doll which looked like Chung for some unknown reason. Eve heard the door and turned around. She saw the girls piled and peeking inside. She felt disappointed. She was expecting Chung to be there, saying he was sorry. Of course, she won't forgive him easily even if she knows its not his fault, but still!

The girls went inside her room. She set her doll on the table and ordered Ophelia and Oberon to get snacks even though they had breakfast awhile ago.

Once her servants were gone, the girls all sat down on her bed. Elesis began removing Eve's braid and combing it, a habit she developed.

"You know it wasn't Chung's fault, right?" Rena asked Eve. Eve nodded as her answer and looked down. She was ashamed. She knew that it wasn't his fault, but ever since the last time they were in a ball, she hated it.

Oberon and Ophelia returned with their snacks, and they begun eating. Everyone was silent for a moment. Ophelia was braiding Eve's hair back to its original state.

Ara was about to eat her cake when all of a sudden, Eve stood up and walked towards the door of her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Aisha asked.

But Eve didn't answer and only continued to walk. She was going to apologize to Chung.

Eve was already far from her bedroom when she thought of something. How the heck could she find Chung? They were usually together everyday, and they walk a lot. The garden? No, she was the one who usually insist to go to the garden. The city? No, he wouldn't be buying anything today. The armory? No, there wasn't any mission today. Eve thought and thought until she heard a very familiar tune. She started to follow it. It was sad and sweet. She recognize the player, his hands were careful but he felt the music wholeheartedly.

Eve walked until she was in the music room. She saw Chung playing. She waited until he was finished playing the piece.

Chung got up and began to arrange the music sheet. It has been a while when he played this piece. Then all of a sudden, he was hugged from behind.

"I'm sorry." Eve said while she burried her face into his back. Chung removed her hands and turned around. He smiled and cupped her cheeks, kissing her. The kiss was quick but sweet.

Chung looked at Eve's eyes, and so did she.

"I miss you." Chung said softly. This made Eve hug him again, burrying her face to his chest this time.

"Me too."

_immalinebreaklol_

The girls of the el gang were now in Hamel City, preparing for the upcoming ball. The city was crowded, probably because of the ball. The citizens were all smiling and chatting away. They were currently in a boutique, trying to buy dresses. Eve was being assisted by Ophelia into her dress while Oberon was at her side.

"White is a nice color to you." Rena said as they looked at Eve in her dress.

"But how about the mask?" Ara asked.

"I think Richard might have some for sale." Aisha said as she browse the dresses.

Eve selected the dress she was currently in and got undressed behind the dressing room to buy it. Everyone already had one, except for Ara. She didn't know what to pick anyway.

"Ara, did you pick already?" Elesis asked. Ara shooked her head.

"How about this one?" Aisha said as she removed a dress from the corner. It was black and had a tube for the top. It puffed at her waist below, and hugged her figure perfectly. It was simple but elegant. Ara tried it on and went outside the dressing room to show the others.

"Perfect!" Rena squeeled and went closer. "Turn around." And so she did.

"Miss! We're taking this as well!" Rena told the owner of the shop.

Once they paid for it, Eve ordered Oberon to carry their stuff. They bought their mask from Richard and travelled towards the castle.

_immalinebreaklol_

It was already nightfall and the el gang were already in their respective rooms. Except for Ara, she was currently in the balcony. She couldn't get any sleep at all. Ara looked at the stars and sighed. She missed stargazing. Especially with her brother, she felt like it was just yesterday that they were siblings and laughing together.

She started to walk towards her bedroom, when her stomach rumbled. She sighed and started to walk to the kitchen. She was already near the doorway when she saw light emitting from the room. She tiptoed and peeked inside.

She saw Add inside, eating. Ara knocked at the door making Add turn around. He saw her and waved his hand. She walked towards him and grabbed a cupcake as well.

"Couldn't sleep?" Add asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" Ara asked.

"Just hungry."

They both ate their food with silence. They both threw their garbage and walked towards the door.

"Well, good night then." Ara said and smiled at him. Then Add cupped her cheek with his right hand and swiped his thumb over bottom lip and said, "You got something..." Their faces was close to each other again.

Ara's cheek was filled with color quickly and she stammered, "Um... yeah... well, good night!"

Ara ran towards her bedroom and slammed the door. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it was going to come out. She sat on the floor while touching her chest and feeling her heartbeat. She needed to calm down. It was only Add, they were only friends.

Right?

...

Yey for new chapter!

I'm sorry about the typos!

I'm so sorry if this took so long! School was hell this week due to the due dates of projects and research papers!

I'll only be updating a chapter a week, starting today.

Once again, I am trully sorry!

And for all who reviewed, followed, and made this story their favorite, thank you!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own.

...

It was the day of the masquerade ball. To say that the Hamel castle was ready for the big event, is an understatement.

Servants and helpers were running around, frantic. They needed to finish the preparations in time.

"Where is the cake!?"

"Move away from the window."

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Where is Chung?"

"Someone! Help me carry the plates!"

"Hurry up!"

Among the chaotic castle, the el gang were enjoying breakfast in the dining room.

Rena was serving everyone their breakfast, Chung was speaking with his advisor about the party and everyone was enjoying the food.

Ara was enjoying, but she couldn't help but think about what happened two nights ago in the kitchen. With Add.

She has been avoiding Add with all her might. Ara still couldn't sort her feelings. Of course they were comrades, but with the thumping of her heart. She didn't know why.

She was slicing her pancakes when she noticed the lack of syrup on it. She looked around the table and saw Add pouring a generous amount on his pancakes.

Ara argued with herself whether she would ask him to pass the syrup. But pancakes without syrup is useless so she gathered her courage.

"Could you pass the syrup, Add?"

Add passed the syrup to Ara. She let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. She took hold of the bottle, accidently brushing her hands with his. Making her let go of the bottle and red like a tomato.

"Are you okay?" Add said. This didn't make thing any better for Ara. Add was only being a concerned comrade. He placed the back part of his palm on her forehead. Ara's flushed face became more flushed if that is even possible. She quickly stood up, thanked Rena for the meal and ran towards her room.

This confused Add for he thought that they were atleast friends.

"What did you do this time?" Elsword asked.

"I didn't do anything!"

Elsword only rose a brow and continued eating. Rena sighed dreamily.

"Ah. It's good to be inlove."

For some miracle, Ara have survived Add for the rest of the day. It was almost nightfall and she still wasn't prepared for the upcoming ball. She didn't even know the first thing about make-up.

So carefully she packed her dress, shoes and her mask and walked to Rena's room. If there was a person that knew this kind of stuff, it would be her.

On the way to Rena's room, she saw Aisha walking to Rena as well. Aisha noticed her and walked to her.

"Coming to get help from Rena?" Aisha asked

"Yeah..." Ara replied.

They both smiled to each other and walked together. Aisha wanted to ask Ara what happened awhile ago in breakfast, but she chose not to.

They both knock on Rena's door. They heard shuffling inside and a 'I'll go get it!'

Elesis opened the door. She saw the other two and let them in. Inside of Rena's room, Eve and Elesis were already there. Even Ophelia was helping, she was currently doing Eve's hair while Rena was putting eyeliner into her own eyes. Both of them saw Aisha and Ara walked in. They greeted both of them.

"Let's get started!"

After 3 hours of agonizing torture for Ara, all of them were done. Ara had a dark ballgown and mask. Eve chose a white one. Elesis went for her favorite red, Rena with green and Aisha with purple.

All of the girls walked together towards the ball room to meet up with the boys. Chung wasn't with them, probably still in his bedroom. He was the prince afterall.

"I'm going to Chung." Eve announced and left with Ophelia trailing behind.

The gang said their goodbyes and separated with Eve. She walked and walked until she Chung pacing infront of the door that wil lead to the ballroom. He didn't seem to see her approach. Eve placed her hand on his shoulder, surprising him.

"Hey," Eve said. "It'll be alright." She gave him a small smile, a once in a blue moon occurence. Chung smiled back and peck her lips. They held hands until the sound of horns from the ballroomwere heard.

"How do I look?" Chung asked her.

"Charming." Eve replied while she fixed his mask.

"May I present to you Prince Chung and Miss Eve."

"Ready?" Chung asked as he gave his left arm for Eve to hold. She nodded as the double doors open revealing the room where the masquerade was being held.

As soon as Chung and Eve were revealed everyone started clapping. They were so cute together, Ara thought. As she stare at the couple she couldn't help but hear some of the girls' whispers.

"Chung is so cute!~"

"I know!"

"Too bad he's got a girlfriend already."

"Yeah."

Ara smiled to herself. Eve really outdone herself for the ball tonight. Her usual braid was on but her dress was simply marvelous. She even made some twist on it by herself (Ophelia and Oberon helped of course.)

Once the couple reached the ground from the staircase the king and queen of Hamel were announced. Everyone clapped and cheered for their return. Once they were done, everyone bagan to dance, eat, and enjoy themselves.

Ara didn't bother to dance. She just stic with Elesis on the food table and ate deserts all night long. Of course, guys have asked the both of them to dance or drink, but Elesis only needed to summon her sword and everything was okay again.

Ara studied the party. Rena and Raven were no where to be seen. Probably doing, and she quotes, "some couple time". Aisha and Elsword were dancing, quite cutely as well. Chung and Eve where talking to the Queen and King. They were introducing someone to them, it looked like a girl. Well, Ara could tell with the dark aura surrounding Eve and the feeling that she might summon Ferdinand again. She quickly went to another table containing pudding. Ah, the wonders of chocolate pudding, Ara thought as she ate spoonful. She didn't seem to find Add anywhere. Not that she cared of course, maybe he was a bit antisocial.

"Mind if I join you?"

Ara twirled around and saw Add. Ara blushed. She thanked the mask for the cover.

"No." She replied.

Add got a piece of pudding and ate it.

"The flavor's Fudge, right?" Add questioned.

"No you idiot. It's chocolate." Ara replied.

"Uh, no it's not. It's fudge. Here, taste it again." Add said as he spoonfed Ara the pudding. Ara tasted it and made herself sure that it was really chocolate.

"No, I'm sure I'm right." She replied. "Why don't you taste it?" This time, Ara spoonfed Add the pudding.

After swallowing, Add said, "No, Fudge is the flavor. I'm surer."

"That is not even a word." Ara said as she rolled her eyes.

Then Elsword went to them. "Have you seen Elesis?"

"I'm back!" Elesis said as she bounded to them. Talk about coincidence.

"Dance with me, sis." Elsword said as he held her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

Ara went back to eat, so did Add. The MC announced that the dance will be for the friends. She didn't mind dancing, her heels are killing after all. Someone tapped her shoulder and saw Chung.

"Wanna dance?" He asked. Ara saw Eve reluctantly walking with Add towards the dance floor. She didn't mind so she said yes. They both walked towards the dancers and began to dance as well.

"How is the party so far?" The prince asked.

"The food is good." Ara shrugged.

"Typical." Chung replied. "So, how is it going with Add?" He said while wiggling his eyebrows. This caused Ara to laugh.

"Nothing!"

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that."

They dance again. Ara was being passed to different men while dancing. She danced with Elsword, Raven, and even the King. And for some unknown reason, she ended up with Add and the song became much more mellow and soft. Ara's face flushed. Due to her clumsiness, she tripped on her dress and she was sent on Add's chest. Why was she so clumsy?

Add went closer and breathed into her ear, "Wanna get out of here?" He asked in a husky voice. Ara just nodded.

They walked and walked until they were in the castle's garden. The faerie lights provided them with the right lighting. They sat on the bench together. Ara quickly took off her heels and sighed in contentment. She wondered why she even wore them on the first place. The silence between them wasn't awkward, but peaceful. And they both stayed that way.

"You know, it was Fudge." Add said.

"No, it was definitely chocolate." Ara argued.

Ara and Add continued to argue and tease whether the pudding was Fudge or Chocolate. And their faces went closer and closer. It was inches away from each other. Ara's face blushed. Add stared at her eyes and then her lips, wondering how soft they were. He looked back to her eyes and he cupped her face. Maybe it was the pudding or the romantic atmosphere around them but Ara didn't knew why she was so mesmerize by those eyes. And their faces continued to move towards each other. It was only centimeters away when a big explosion occured within the Hamel castle.

...  
Yey for new chapter!

I am so sorry about updating so late already! Please forgive me! School was very stressing for me! Exams!

But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

Advance Merry Christmas!

And to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited (is that even a word?), thank you very much!

R&amp;R!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys...

I know that my update is late, and I don't have an excuse. I'm so sorry.

T_T

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

:3

I don't own.

...

Their faces were literally inches when the explosion happened. Neither of them moved, too embarassed about the position they were in. The two of them both blushed. They quickly jumped to their feet.

"We should probably check on the others." Ara said nervously.

"Yeah."

They stood for sometime infront of each other but remembered almost immediately what their true purpose was originally. They ran out of the garden and into the castle.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU JUST FELT LIKE IT!?"

As Ara and Add approached the ball room, they heard a really irritated voice of a certain elf. They cautiously tiptoed and peeked into the open door. They saw the other huddled with someone in the middle of them. The two didn't want any attention so they tried to walk silently towards the gang.

But unfortunately, Ara stepped on her dress and fell on the floor. Making the group to turn their heads around. Why was the world so cruel? Why does she have to trip at the most obvious situations where you have to be careful? These were the thoughts that ran inside Ara's mind while she was on the floor.

She looked up and saw a hand infront of her face. Add was kneeling infront of her. She accepted his hand. Both of them stood together and walked to the others. Their hands brushing against each other. Ara blushed again. She really needed to get a better hold of herself.

"What happened?" Add asked.

Rena sighed, "He used his cannon to shoot a noble."

Awkward silence filled the room as the two of them took in the new information they have received. Add let out a whistle.

"And here I thought Eve was the one who was likely to snap and summon her servants."

"You got that right." Elesis said.

"Why did you use your cannon?" Ara asked.

"Someone was flirting and annoying Eve. She was really full of it but she promised Chung that she would be a good girl." Aisha replied. "So Chung was really, really annoyed. And thus, the cannon firing at a noble."

Ara looked at the couple. Chung was sitting on a chair and was being threatened by Rena. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

While on the other hand, Eve still had her pokerface on but you could almost see a pink aura with flowers scattered around surrounding her. A small blush was also visible.

"I would have done the same you know." Elsword said as he slipped his hand over Aisha's. The mage quickly turned to scarlet at the words Elsword has spoken.

"Me too." Raven said and smiled as he patted Rena's head. Rena pouted and answered, "But now the party's ruined and everyone went home early."

"Looks like I'm totally going to be alone in this fanfiction, aren't I?" Elesis said as she yawned and stetched her arms. She crossed them behind her head and turned to Ara and Add. She gave them a knowing smile. The two of them quickly blushed at her. They should really stop doing that.

"You got it all wrong!" They both shouted in unison.

"Whatever." She yawned. "I'm going to crash. Good night guys!" She said as she walked away from the group. A series of 'Good nights' and a 'Good night Sis!' were heard as a reply.

"We should probably sleep as well." Chung suggested as he saw Eve yawn.

"I agree." Aisha replied as her eyes became drowsy from all that happened tonight.

"Well, Good night then."

The gang have retired to their rooms and were quickly put to sleep.

Days have passed after the masquerade and Ara still couldn't get the garden scene out of her head. She didn't know what to feel about that. Would she be glad that it didn't happen? Of course that would be the obvious reason but, why did her chest feel disappointment whenever she thought about it? She didn't expect that to escalate quickly.

It didn't help that the other girls where pestering her about what happened when Ara and Add disappeared from the ball. Just because they were together doesn't mean they, and I quote, 'made out like there's no tomorrow'. Rena's words, not her's.

Ara was walking aimlessly inside the Hamel castle. She was just running from the girls' interview.

They were just friends. Right?

Ara shooked her head to let her thoughts disappear from her mind. She will not think about that right now, Ara told herself.

She found herself infront of the library. Ara doesn't like to read much so she never went inside. Curiosity got the better of her so she opened the door. The door made a creaking sound when it opened making Ara cringed. She didn't really want to talk with Rena right now.

She slowly walked inside the room and her breath was held on her throat. The room was breathtaking. There were thousands of books in hundreds of shelves, both new and old. There were white pillars and a counter in the middle of the library. There was also a globe and the windows were big as well.

Ara walked further the room to see the other parts of the library. She was really amazed by this room.

When she reached the more secluded part of the library, she saw Add sitting on the window with a book on his hands, his eyes were covered by his hair as he was looking outside the window. She was about to excuse herself for intruding but she heard a light snore coming from Add.

She catiously walked towards him and waved her hand infront of him. Add didn't answer, making Ara feel relieved that she didn't disturb him from his reading. She remembered that he was from an ancient library so maybe he felt that this room as a home.

She smiled at the thought. She looked at him again and she was stuck staring at his lips. She wondered what would they feel like if the explosion never occurred in the first place.

Ara walked towards him. She didn't know what got into her, but slowly she let her lips brush against his while her mind was screaming what the hell she was doing.

Add remembered that he went to the library to clear his mind about a certain raven-haired girl in the group. He didn't know what happened to make him want to kiss her. Add felt bored after sometime and fell asleep. The book was really boring anyway.

He dreamt of Ara. He didn't know why again but he liked it. They were together and she smiling at him. He really liked her smile. And he also dreamt of kissing her. So maybe he did like her but he wouldn't give her his feeling because he knew he couldn't get her's. Ara must have prioritized her brother first, he wouldn't blame her.

But it shocked him that the dream he was having felt a bit real. Like someone was really kissing him.

After that, he felt the sun on his face. He woke up and saw Ara infront of him clutching her spear tightly infront of her chest while blushing like crazy. She looked shaky as well.

"You got it all wrong!" Ara screamed.

Add didn't know what the heck she was talking about.

"I didn't do anything! Okay? Okay." Ara kept on rambling about stuff that Add really don't know the reason behind it.

"What are you talking about?" He finally asked her as he cut through her rambling.

Ara looked shocked by his question. "Y-You don't know..?"

"Know what?"

"Nothing!" Ara screamed and ran away from him. He heard books fall on the floor and the double doors of the library bang as Ara closed the doors.

And there was only one thing running on Add's head at that moment.

What was that all about?

...  
I am really sorry about not updating so frequently. Please forgive me.

But I hope you like this chapter!

So, another year has ended.

Welcome 2015! Be good to us, okay?

So as you have guessed, new year has come to us. (I'm living in the Philippines, if you were wondering.)

Happy New Year!

R&amp;R!


	8. Chapter 8

...

Ara couldn't believe that she did that. She was supposed to be brave for she came from a very respectable line of martial artist. She was supposed to be brave and courageous. But no, she flew away from the scene in the library.

She was walking inside her room in the Hamel castle. Remembering what she did and blushing like crazy when she did. How soft Add's lips were and how she wanted to do it again. It was 2 days since the 'incident'. She was trying really hard to avoid Add. And her solution was to skip meals. Stupid? Yes, but atleast she got a way, right?

"Child, you must eat." She heard a voice she recognize. She turned around and saw Eun in her spirit form when she was visiting Ara outside her body. She was resting on her bed. Staring at her intently.

"Eun, you know-"

Ara started to say but was cut off by Eun almost immediately.  
"You are weakening. And so am I. If you won't go down to eat, then I will."

"And, may I ask, how will you do that?" Ara asked. She wasn't stupid to know that Eun can't eat on her own. She needs Ara to keep her nourished since they had a contract.

"I will take over you." Eun said mildly, like she was talkig about how the sky is blue.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ara pointed at her and screamed. She was so not looking for forward to that again. The last time Eun took over, that was an experienced she didn't want to return to.

But before Ara could protest further, Eun already took over Ara. Immediately her hair turned white, her eyes changed color, and she grew nine tails.

Eun! Please stop! Spare me from humiliation!

Ara tried to reason with Eun but the fox didn't listen. She was hungry and no one was going to be on her way with food.

The fox opened the door and walked outside towards the dining room. It was already lunch time and everyone must be there already. Eun tried to get complete control over Ara's body but Ara fought. Whenever Eun walked forward, Ara tried hard to stop her. So when you look at it, she looks like she was either walking on mud or she is constipated. Either way, the walk looked awkward as hell.

As she walked further towards the dining room, a door opened and Chung stepped outside from his room. He was in his regular clothes.

Chung was late for lunch, which was rare. He had a meeting with an ambassador from somewhere that needed something. Don't blame him, he was really hungry and his brain didn't work properly.  
As he walking down the hall way and saw Ara in Eun form.

"Oh hello there, Guardian!" Eun said to Chung. "What a wonderful day!"

"Seriously Eun?" He said to her.

"Whatever are you talking about, my dear?" Eun said as she laughed.

"I only see you in that form whenever you're hungry." He explained to her.

But of course, the celestial fox didn't show any concern to what the prince just said and continued to walk awkwardly.

The guardian sighed defeatedly and both of them walked towards the dining room.

The gang was peacefully eating when the two latecomers came into the room. They were surprised to see Ara in the room, especially in Eun form. That would only mean that Ara was starving herself from the last two days.

Chung paid no attention to Ara and sat down between Eve and Raven.

"That bad?" Raven asked the guardian.

"You have no idea." He replied as he sighed and rested his head on Eve's shoulder.

Ara on the other hand was dying from embarrassment. She was willing to crawl into a hole and hide forever if she could. There was only two chairs available. The one beside Add and the other beside Raven. Of course, Eun chose the former.

Don't you dare sit next to him!

The fox sat down on Add's right and crossed her legs seductively and flipping her hair. She didn't listen to Ara's screams. She was very hungry and Ara had the idea of not eating! Well, the fix had other ideas on her mind she wanted to try. She rested her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm. She stared at Add. On the other hand, Add was really confused.

"Hey." Eun said to Add using Ara's voice. She even used Ara's fingers to touch him on his arm. Sending shivers on Add's spine and making Add choke on his food.

However, Eun was having the time of her life. She didn't had this kind of fun since her last host. Eun was about to say something when Ara slapped herself.

"Stop it!" Eun shouted, to no one.

You started it!

Eun was so furious that she didn't notice Ara taking over and slapping herself once more. Infuriated, Eun stood up and shouted to Ara to stop it.

And at that very moment, Rena walked out of the kitchen to give the gang the dessert when she saw Ara in Eun form screaming to herself.

"Ara?" Rena asked.

Eun stopped shouting and flipped her hair proudly once more.

"Hello there, Rena!"

Slap!

Ara took control once more and slapped herself.

"That's it!" Eun shouted. But before she could do something to Ara, the transformation was cancelled and Ara returned to her former state.

The gang's relief was seen from everyone. They didn't hate Eun, but she could be a real pain sometimes.

Ara sat back down and sighed. She saw a plate brought down to her front. She looked up and saw Rena smiling at her.

"Welcome back." Rena said and smiled.

Everyone in the room continued to eat silently and peacefully with a few chit chat coming from everyone.

The day turned out to be fine for Ara. She was really nervous that Add might notice her nervousness. But he let it pass. They were friends after all. As she was passing the hallway, she saw Add reading a book so he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. It was too late to tell him to move when they collided with each other. Ara was prepared to let the floor hit her, but it didn't come. She gripped her spear tightly and opened her eyes. She felt strong arms around her. What she saw was two amethyst eyes. And they were beautiful. And because of her staring, she didn't knew that their faces were literally few inches away from each other.

Add coughed and steadied her vertically. Ara visibly blushed and stuttered a thank you to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She whispered back. It was really soft that he strained hi ears just to hear it.

He couldn't help but stare at her.

"Can you answer my question?" Add asked.

Ara only nodded for her response, she was really embarrassed.

"What were you doing in the library?" Add asked while heat rushed to his cheeks. He was sleeping when he was inside the library. She might have heard him mutter some pretty embarrassing stuff because of a dream. Especially when that dream was about her.

"What are you talking about?" Ara stuttered. What if he knew about the 'incident'!? That would cause trouble, and she didn't want trouble.

"You know." Add tried to explain. "Two days ago."

"Oh look at the time." Ara said. "I just remembered that I need to go somewhere." She quickly bowed at him for gratefulness and ran away, and she failed to see the hurt that reflected in his eyes.

Little do they know that a certain redhead was eavesdropping around the corner. She didn't mean to but she wanted to go to her room and this was the fastest route out there. But she stopped and saw the couple-to-be. At this rate, she thought, I'll lose the bet I have with Elsword. She closed her eyes for a moment and a devilish smile graced her lips.

Perfect.

...

A shocking plot twist!

Haha.

First of all, I'm so sorry for not updating frequently. I was just plain busy and school was rushed because of our graduation practice so I didn't have time for this. But now, I am back and ready! So hold on to your seats because there is going to be a plot twist here. A love triangle, perhaps?

*gasp*

Anyways, I thank you for all the support you gave even if I have a long time to update this chapter. It really warms me up to know that you support me. I love you all!

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
